To activate the upper body during walk- or running training increases the training effect considerably. Activation of the arms involves several muscle groups in the upper body, as arms, shoulders and back. Since more muscles need to be oxygenated the cardiac stress increases which enhances the condition effect of the training at the same as the upper body is strength trained.
According to Gullstrand and Svedenhag the oxygen uptake, pulse and lactic acid in blood was 16.5; 8.8 and 20.5% higher during pole walking which activates the upper body in comparison to normal walking which does not activate the upper body (Gullstrand, L; Svedenhag, J Träningseffekter efter sju veckors stavg{dot over (a)}ngs-och vanlig g{dot over (a)}ngträning; Elitidrottscentrum, Bosön Lidingö, 2001), and according to Karlsson and Knuttson as much as 50% higher oxygen uptake and 30% higher pulse (Karlsson, Ronny; Knutsson, Monika Stavg{dot over (a)}ng—träning för hela kroppen, 2001).
Different types of training equipment for condition training and strength training of both legs and upper body have been available for a long time. The most commonly occurring training equipment today for this purpose is the so-called cross-trainer, for instance described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,729: Collapsible exercise machine with arm exercise. The cross-trainer is a stationary training equipment which advantageously is used in-house and combines an elliptical running or cycling movement with a pivoting arm movement.
Another example of a stationary training equipment that combines training for legs with training for upper body is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,377: Apparatus for simulated skiing, which equipment statically aims at imitating cross-country skiing.
Walking poles is an alternative equipment for non-stationary training which activates the upper body. Pole walking is a well-used training-form among elite cross-country skiers who then during the summer time partly can replicate the movement pattern that occur during skiing. Walking poles have usually an adjustably fixed length which make them only suitable for walking when the person is not as much moving up and down vertically. The fixed length of the pole makes it difficult to use walking poles during running training. Further are walking poles difficult to use in some terrains.